The present disclosure relates generally to semiconductor technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having an offset gate, and a method of fabricating the same.
High voltage metal-oxide-semiconductor (HVMOS) devices have many applications including CPU power supplies, power management systems, AC/DC converters and the like. As semiconductor circuits composed of devices such as metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) are adapted for high voltage applications, problems arise with respect to their reliability. For example, a high gate current can degrade the devices reliability. Methods of reducing the gate current injected such as reducing the drift region doping and modifying device dimensions can lead to other issues such as increasing the turn-on resistance of the device. HVMOS devises are important for many types of technology. With the incorporation of high k metal gate (HKMG) devices, particularly, replacement polysilicon gate (RPG) it is still important to be able to form HVMOS devices that have good reliability and can withstand high voltages at the gate of the device. However, it is difficult to fabricate HVMOS devices using traditional RPG processes.
Therefore, what is needed is a reliable HVMOS device and method of making using an RPG process.